


I'm here for your love (and i'll make my stand)

by MarchForOurGays



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Freddie is Freddie, John Richard Deacon is the Absolute Best, Literally And Figuratively, M/M, Minor Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, Roger is fucked, Rugby, our poor roger finding out that he's a bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchForOurGays/pseuds/MarchForOurGays
Summary: Roger Taylor is decidedly not gay.Freddie keeps going on about how hehasto meet Miami's rugby captain who's studying to get his PhD in astrophysics and how he's absolutely brilliant with a guitar.What Freddie forgets (or intentionally leaves out, the wanker) is the fact that this Brian bloke is the hottest fucking being on planet Earth and how he has the mostmassivecock that shows through the joggers he often wears.Roger Taylor is assuredly, decidedly, not gay, but he kinda wants to see Brian naked and on top of him.Shit.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	I'm here for your love (and i'll make my stand)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes I know that Brian actually joined in the Smile era of Queen, but let's pretend that he didn't for plot's sake. 
> 
> This is my first foray into the Queen/BoRhap fandom, but far from my first fanfiction. The thing that inspired this fic was imagining a flustered Roger seeing Brian in the tight rugby players outfit and, well, the rest is history. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> God save the Queen, 
> 
> MarchForOurGays

"Come out to a rugby game Miami said. It'll be fun! He said." Roger bemoans as Freddie drags him through the crowd packed bleachers, silently scanning for John and Jim who came before everybody and their mother decided to squeeze into the tiny stadium and cheer for the home team as they get into position to start the game. Roger's ear drums are about to burst from the noise (and he's been to an AC/DC concert before, which caused him to lose his hearing for a week after and made his professors hate him even more than they already did.) and he's honestly about to shove Freddie to the nearest exit so that they can go the fuck back to their shitty apartment they share with his hearing intact. 

"Can you fucking text John at least?" Roger tries to scream as close as he can into Freddie's ear so that the tosser can hear him a tiny bit at least over the screaming shit-faced uni students who've probably snuck god-awful whiskey or tequila in flasks to keep the buzz they want to cling on to for as long as they possibly can, for a little bit longer. 

Thankfully, before Roger starts to bitch again after Freddie shows that he has zero service on his mobile, he's yanked down into a seat next to Deaky who then almost chokes him to death wrapping a scarf with Imperial's colours tightly around his neck, smiling brightly as Roger gives him the evil eye before he smacks Freddie upside the head to quit making out with Jim, for chrissakes. 

However, even though Roger bitches about him constantly, John Richard Deacon is probably the best, and most terrifying out of the motley crew they have. Freddie might be the leader who is completely batshit, as well as casually walking into class somedays wearing a full-on sparkly, Pepto-Bismol coloured ball gown, with seven inch heels and hair and makeup to match (the teachers don't really bat an eye at Freddie for it, instead they sometimes ask "Mister Mercury? Pray tell what are you wearing next week? In case I have to build a runway for you to walk on.") But John is quite probably the scariest person who can act completely calm one moment, and the next one they're dragging him out of a bar for starting multiple fights while shit faced, defending Freddie and Jim when they not-so quietly fuck in the bathrooms and laughing once they're in the street at his bruised and bloody knuckles he knows Ronnie will give him shit about the morning after. 

"Miami darling, we're finally all here!" Freddie shouts as loud as he can and waving to the already covered in sweat rugby team a couple of yards away as the aforementioned player turns and runs to the bleachers, which makes Roger groan about having to get up again when John flicks his ear and Roger shoves him almost off the railing into the field in retaliation. 

"I'm glad you lot could make it!" Miami half yells into their ears, fighting to be heard amongst the now even louder screaming and clapping from the wankers behind them. Roger honestly thought that Imperial College would be a nice, fairly peaceful place to get his biology degree. And where all the people there would be relatively quiet and not get loudly and brazenly shitfaced at nine o'clock in the morning.

Yeah, he was very wrong about that. 

"Rog you look like shit," Miami remarks and Freddie rolls his eyes, "Did you get ridden hard and put away wet last night?" Miami laughs which earns him the finger from the short, blonde-haired boy and a loud groan from Freddie who had to experience first-hand the noises the brunette named Sarah? Sayla? Roger had brought back to their flat last night. He can see John's shoulder vibrating with laughter again and Roger goes to shove his friend again into the field before he looks up above Miami's head to see someone that has Roger go completely and utterly slack-jawed at the sight of him, run up next to Miami and tap him on the shoulder.

"Beach! Are you coming or are we gonna have to bring in another fly-half?" And holy _shit_ this man's voice makes Roger go weak at the knees, coupled along with the fact that he's fucking tall, long and lean, but muscular, and has the most outrageous curls that have been pulled back into a tight bun.

At this point in time, Roger kinda feels like time has stopped on its axis as he openly stares at the absolute _god_ before him. 

"Darling you're drooling," Freddie half-whispers into his ear as Miami walks back with his _extremely_ attractive teammate after saying his goodbyes and heading back to the field. _Please don't go,_ Roger's mind screams at the curly haired adonis with a nice arse: _You're the only thing that's making this game worthwhile tonight._

"Who was _that_ bloke?" Roger turns to Freddie after John pushes his hand up under Roger's chin to close his open mouth to at least give him some dignity after he fawned over a bloke for a good three minutes. 

"That's Brian, dear. The one I keep bringing up lately about being our other guitarist," Freddie chuckles before Jim interjects with "Oi! Wasn't I a good guitarist?" Which makes Freddie roll his eyes in a lovingly annoyed manner before responding with "Dearest, I love you with all of my heart, but you only know one fucking chord on _any_ instrument." which causes Jim to pout and for Freddie to have to kiss his beloved boyfriend which _then_ causes John to smack Freddie again in the head with his own purse earning a scowl from both of the blatantly horny men.

" _That's_ Brian?" Roger gapes again as he keeps staring at the huddled players, searching for Brian's arse amongst them. "Thought he was just some nerdy guy who might be less than shitty at playing a guitar! You didn't fucking tell me he looked like _that."_

"Like _what? "_ Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow and Jim's head on his shoulder patiently listening and waiting on bated breath with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. 

"Like....like...." Roger splutters while flailing his arms up and down wildly and dramatically gesturing towards the field which makes everyone in their little group start cackling like fucking geese and Christ almighty he wants to slap every one of them, he hates them so much in this moment.

"Roggie dear, your inner homosexual is showing!" Freddie catcalls so loudly that Roger's afraid that Brian might hear it from the field and then he would be _truly_ fucked.

_"I'm not gay!"_ Roger screams, which earns him an eye-roll from everyone he's sitting around before hearing " _Then why were you staring at his arse as he walked away?"_ From up higher in the bleachers and yelling back a half-hearted "Fuck off Elton, go back to giving David a shite handjob underneath your Queen Elizabeth parka!" Which causes Jim to almost fall out of his seat laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, the arsehole. 

"Oi! Shut it! The match is about to fucking start and I, for one would like to watch it _normally."_ John levels the three wankers before silently turning back to the match in front of them and Roger is, again, immediately glued to Brian as he barks out orders to his team.

Roger wonders in the back of his mind what it might feel like to have Brian be stern with him- _shit._

_Taylor, you're not gay dammit. You like fucking girls. You like fucking them, fingering them, having your way, respectfully, with them. You like pulling their hair-_

**_But Brian has long hair-_ **

"Roger, what's the score?" Jim asks, before Freddie playfully smacks his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder before adding "Don't break him out of his reverie love, it's the only time I haven't heard him speak in _months."_

"I'm quiet!" Roger retorts and Freddie and John turn to face him fully with the same emotion which Freddie lovingly describes as 'bitch, please' plastered on them and Roger turns silent once more in fear of provoking Deaky again or else he might turn up in Brian's room with nothing on him and completely shit-faced and out of it. 

But now he's thinking he might like that. 

Bloody, buggering fuck.

As Roger intently watches Brian completely tackle a bloke from the other team, grabbing the ball and tossing it to Miami makes Roger briefly imagines what it might be like to be pinned under Brian's hands, completely subdued and at the rugby player's mercy up against a wall, on a bed or hell, _anywhere._

Okay, maybe he's _slightly_ less straight than he thought. _Slightly._ No need to over complicate things like his mind normally does when he figures shit out on his own for the first time. Finding out again that mullets weren't considered a disgrace to wear anymore had promptly blown Roger's mind a few months ago. Freddie had given him shit about it after he got back for the barbers and forced him to grow it out again and his reasoning was _darling, I love you. but you look like Draco Malfoy moved to Texas and started a brothel._

Roger's pretty sure that Deaky or Freddie most likely has photos saved onto their phones as blackmail for later, he wouldn't put it past them. 

"Oi you lot!" Miami yells from in front of the bleachers, the game's obviously over and Roger couldn't give a rat's arse besides the fact that he's silently grieving the fact that he won't see Brian's arse in those tiny rugby shorts again for at least another week. 

Roger reminds himself to download the rugby schedule onto his calendar when he's out from Freddie and Deaky's claws. 

"Come down to the locker room with me! Roger can finally meet Brian." and at _that_ Freddie wolfishly grins because dear Miami has not been able to catch up. Roger is completely frozen in his seat at the thought of actually talking with the man that has been the object of his affections for nearly two hours now. John drags Roger along with the rest of the group led by Miami down below the stadium when they are all hit with possibly one of the foulest smells Roger has even come across, and he's seen and smelled Freddie use depilatory cream all over his body the night on he and Jim's first date.

The hallway gets darker and the odor more pungent as Roger can't seem to her Freddie's obnoxiously loud voice anymore and he starts to quietly panic because he's lost his best friends and he's having a sexuality crisis among sweaty, loud rugby players before being shoved forcefully through the door and almost lands flat on his arse. 

"Watch it you fucking toss-!" Roger turns to put a face to the arm that is carefully holding him in a dip to prevent him from falling and Jesus fuck it's _Brian._ Towering over him in his muscular glory without his jersey on and suddenly Roger's jeans feel a little more tighter than they were before with Brian's hand being a steady presence on Roger's lower back and the world seems to freeze again around them, it's cheesy he knows but _seriously._

"I.. erm, sorry." Roger stammers out nervously because his skin is on fire and he literally cannot look away as he takes in the rest of Brian's face as un-awkwardly as he can. He barely hears the rugby players low chuckle over the sound of his rapidly beating heart and Roger silently thanks every deity known to man that Brian's holding onto him right now otherwise he would probably drop to the floor from his entire legs turning to jelly at the sound of the tall man's laugh and Roger is _so incredibly done for_ it's not even funny anymore.

"You almost took a bit of a fall there, glad I caught you in time or else you might've gotten trampled." Brian smiles, showing a flash of white teeth and it's all Roger can do to form coherent sentences as the tall man gently lifts Roger back onto his feet again. 

"Yeah, um... Thanks for that," Roger gets out thankfully loud and articulate enough for Brian to understand him as he feels his cheeks turn more pink from embarrassment and Brian's about to speak again before-

"Roger!" 

Freddie fucking Mercury has either the best or the _worst_ possible timing out of anyone he's ever met.

He sees Brian's eyes shift up above the drummer's head to see the drama queen himself along with Jim, Deaky, and Miami in tow behind him before wrapping an arm around Roger's shoulder, entering the conversation with as much grace as the Queen herself. 

"I see you two have already become acquainted! Marvelous!" Freddie claps his hands together in amusement while Roger gives him the evil eye hopefully without Brian noticing and thinking he's a total nutter. 

"So you must be the guitarist Freddie's been going on about," Roger squeaks out in something that does not sound like his voice at all but he's still grateful he can speak at this point as Brian undoes the ponytail holder that's keeping his bun in place to reveal a mess or dark brown locks that travel down to his bare shoulders and Roger has to swallow because his throat just became ridiculously dry. 

He feels John nudge an elbow against his ribs. He pinches John's arse hard enough to leave bruises and Ronnie to wonder if John's been seeing someone else. He feels Miami's hand smack his own away and Roger lets it go back to his side, vowing retaliation against the bassist later. 

"I play a little, nothing much to write home about," Brian waves Freddie's praise off as the aforementioned man squawks at Brian downgrading himself which makes Roger laugh at his friend and suddenly he notices that Brian's eyes are on him again and Roger looks up instead of down and subconsciously bites his lip which for some reason makes Brian's pupils go wider and Roger's cheeks turn even more scarlet than before. 

"You should come play with us sometime, if you'd like." Roger offers and that makes Brian's eyebrow go up and a stupidly attractive smirk appear on his face which Roger tries his damnedest not to stare at it.

"Maybe I will, if you'll be there to watch me." And _holy fuck this isn't real_ Brian's flirting with him and this might be the best moment in his life as Freddie steps back to whisper something in Jim's ear and Roger gains the confidence to put a hand on his hip and smirk back at Brian who hasn't moved his eyes from Roger yet.

"Let's see if you're good enough and maybe I'll be there." Roger replies and that earns him another dazzling smile from the rugby captain and Roger smiles just as brightly back. 

Later, when the rugrats are all stuffed into Freddie's tiny electric car Roger finally speaks up for the first time since leaving Brian in the locker room.

"Freddie, I never admit this but, you might've been right." 

The driver holds one of his hands palms up towards the back seat before speaking with the most innocent smile on his face that elicits groans and mutterings of "fucking bastard" from the three men that are squished into the back as they dig out their wallets.

"You all owe me fifty quid."

**Author's Note:**

> A (1) in my Inbox is all I need in life


End file.
